Pyshco Love
by slimshadyeminemlover
Summary: This is a fanfic of Jackunzel. Also has Elsa, Kristoff, Merrida and Flynn. This is a romance and thriller. Please enjoy but don't read if you hate morbid details. Rated T for language and one part in the story. Its in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is a Jackunzel. Kristoff is Rapunzel's brother. This is in modern times. Hope you hate morbid details than don't read any further just a warning.

Chapter 1

It is 6:00 am August 29. Rapunzel sighs as she hears her alarm go off and mutters "I don't want to get up for school." She sits up and breaths in. Ugh what is that terrible smell she thinks to herself.I hope Kristoff isn't trying to cook breakfast again. Last time it was burnt so bad that we couldn't even bite it.

"What the heck!"Kristoff yelled. "I burnt breakfast yet again." "How do you even burn eggs I am such an idiot" he says depressingly. Oh god here comes Rapunzel now she will probably give me a lecture about burning food and man does she have bad hair this morning he laughs to himself.

"Why must you burn food? Give me 20 dollars so I can get McDonalds breakfast."Rapunzel demands.

"Why my food is perfectly fine." Kristoff says.

Ugh just give me money if mom and dad were alive I wouldn't need money but they died in a car accident she thinks to herself miserably.

"Fine I just won't eat breakfast today."Rapunzel says.

She ran upstairs to get changed. She is wearing a purple crop top with skinny jeans and purple converse.

Meanwhile at Merida's house "Well I am finally ready for school."Merida said. I wonder if Rapunzel is awake yet Merida thinks quietly to herself. She picks up her iPhone and gos on Facebook "Maybe she will be on" Merida said a little too loud. Nope not yet she said to herself, but when did I add Elsa as my friend on here. I have no idea how the hell that happened. I will ask Rapunzel maybe she knows she thinks.

Meanwhile at Elsa's house. Well I better log off so I can go to school she thinks. I still have no idea how I am suppose to get those little brats Rapunzel and Merida off the cheerleading squad she thinks bitterly to herself. Wait Flynn just came on, I can't freaking stand him. Him and Rapunzel have been together awhile and he is still drooling all over her.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Yes Flynn said to himself; Rapunzel just texted me that she has something important to say to me. I better get going to school. I can't wait to at what Rapunzel has to say. Wait she just texted again she wants to meet at McDonalds.

When I was done getting dressed I went downstairs. I see that there is 50 dollars on the table yea Rapunzel squealed. I wonder where Kristoff went.

I hope that Rapunzel found the 50 dollars on the table. I'm driving to school and the traffic is really bad. "What the fuck." Kristoff yelled because a car cut him off.

I'm so happy I have a car and don't have to ride the bus Elsa thought to herself. I wonder how much money I have to go the mall after school. So she stopped the car and looked in her wallet and pulled out 60 dollars "awesome" Elsa said out loud. "Looks like I'm going to the mall. I hope Rapunzel and Merida aren't there."

With Flynn at McDonald's."I wonder when Rapunzel will be here." he thought to himself. And I wonder what she wants to tell me.

I just entered McDonalds and I see Flynn sitting in a booth with a smile. I went to the cashier and ordered breakfast. I walked over and sat across from Flynn. Rapunzel said "hi." and Flynn said "what did you want to tell me." Rapunzel ate some food and she said "I want to_to break up with you." Rapunzel said quietly. "I can't believe you Rapunzel is it because of someone else." Flynn's voice started raise. "Nnno." Rapunzel said almost choking on her tears. " IS IT BECAUSE I WOULDN'T GET YOU THAT DRESS FOR HOMECOMING."Flynn said screaming at Rapunzel. She shook her head crying. Flynn raised his hand and slapped her face. "That's ok you want to break up but I don't so we not done till I say we are done and I have been screwing Anna anyway." By then Rapunzel's face was filled with tears and where Flynn slapped her face she spoke up and said" no we are over Flynn." Flynn looked at her. She stood up to leave then Flynn came up "fine we are over." Then he pushed her to the floor and called her a bitch. The cashier came over to help her up " are you okay" she asked " yes I am fine thanks just glad its over." Rapunzel was walking to school she thinks I'm glad we are not dating anymore. Its not the first time Flynn has slapped me. She walked into the class as the bell rang. The teacher Mr. North said "cutting it a little close Ms. Rapunzel." " sorry Mr. North." Rapunzel apologized. I sat next to Merida.

Meanwhile with Jack Frost. So here I am at this new school in Dallas,Texas. I am waiting for my class schedule. Why did I have to move to this school and the secretary are so freaking slow Jack thought to himself. "Jack here is your schedule right now is lunch it is down the hall then turn left then right." So here we go down to lunch he thought.

With Merida and Rapunzel. " I can't believe that dick slapped you when I find him I am gonna kick his ass."Merida was saying to Rapunzel. " Merida please don't it's over." Rapunzel pleaded with Merida. "No Rapunzel he hit you he is getting what's coming to him." They hear a voice behind them " so Rapunzel couldn't keep your mouth shut." Flynn said. " hey Flynn why don't you pick on someone your own size." Merida demadeded. " why what will you do red fiz." Flynn laughed and pushed Merida into a corner. "Flynn stop please and leave." Rapunzel pleaded. He turned to her and pushed her against the wall with his hand around her throat lifting her of the ground. Rapunzel was gasping for air Merida ran over to free her but Flynn took his free hand and slapped her to the floor. Now Rapunzel is crying tears pouring down her face. Jack was walking down the hall and saw them he ran over and pushed Flynn causing Flynn to release Rapunzel. Rapunzel fell to the floor crying. "Are you ok?" Jack asked. Rapunzel shakes her head. Flynn said "HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM STAY OUT OF THIS IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." " Well it concerns me when you're beating a girl." Jack said. Merida walked over to Rapunzel and picked her up off the floor "Thank you for helping my friend. And Flynn just leave your out numbered." Flynn looked at them " fine but this is not over." Rapunzel looked at Jack and said "thank you so much I'm Rapunzel and this is Merida." "Hi who was that."Jack asked. "That is Flynn Rapunzel's ex boyfriend and it isn't the first h did that to her." Merida said as she turned Rapunzel's head to show her face that had a black and blue there. Jack looked at her wondering why someone would want to do that to her because she was so beautiful. "Why don't we go to lunch and talk there." Merida suggested. "Ok." Jack said. Rapunzel said "sure."

 _ **To be continued...**_

I know many people might not like the idea that Merida was weak here but that's how I need it for the story so sorry to the people who like her. Hope you like it please review so I know what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back. The story is getting so interesting I just come up with new things as I go along. Hope you enjoy the story so far.

Chapter 3

After lunch the day went by in a blur. Rapunzel was walking home with Merida and her new friend Jack Frost. Rapunzel went to check her mail there was a box wrapped up with a bow on top. She opened it up and there was a dead cat with its guts spilling out of the stomach and there was flies swarming around it. Rapunzel threw it to the ground and ran to the curb to puke. Merida looked at the box and ran to Rapunzel to help her. Jack looked at the box with disgust and found a note he took it out and read it said

Dear Rapunzel,

You better stay away from that Jack Frost if you want

To stay alive and

Trust me do as I say or the next body will be yours.

From anomince.

Jack hands the note to Merida. Merida reads the note Jack handed her her eyes widened and she muttered " that damn Flynn Rider sent this.". Rapunzel is crying over the loss of the cat. Jack says"Flynn is truly gonna pay for this.". Rapunzel says" it's all my fault if I didn't break up with him this poor creature wouldn't be dead.". Jack looks at her so does Merida. Merida tells her softly " it's not your fault it is the fucked up Flynn's.". She starts to cry Jack comes over to her and hugged her. Rapunzel felt Jack hug her so she leaned into his chest and cried softly so Jack pulled her in closer. Then Kristoff pulls into the driveway he looked at the scene wondering what's going on when he goes to get out of the car but remembered that he had to go to the store so he called out the window "I'll be right back." then drives off. Merida said she had to go because she had chores to do. Jack asked " will you be okay alone?". "I will be fine." Rapunzel said a little insecurely. Jack asked "do you want me to stay awhile.". She shook her head up and down. They walked into the house. "Are you hungry." Rapunzel asked. "Yes I'm starving." Jack replied. "Ok I will order pizza.". About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door she opened it. Flynn was on the other side of the door she goes to close it but he held it open and he pushed her against the wall kissing her trying to let his tongue enter her mouth she started to scream but he bit her lip making it bleed. Meanwhile Jack was in the bathroom washing his hands. Flynn grabs Rapunzel's hair pushing her on the couch she screamed louder then Flynn slapped her and held her hands and using his free hand to unbutton her pants. He was about to pull them down when jack came and took Flynn's head and pulled it back and punching him in the face. Jack pushed Flynn outside. Flynn pushed Jack to the ground punching him repeatedly in the face. Rapunzel came out and pulled Flynn off of Jack. A result of that Flynn pushed Rapunzel into the railing then slapped her in the face making her lip bleed and he said "stay out of my way bitch." Kristoff came up the driveway and seen Flynn and some kid with white hair fighting and Rapunzel crying. Kristoff came out the car and pulled out a gun and yelled " knock it the fuck off now or I will shoot.". They both stopped Flynn started to speak and said "I was walking up the driveway when I heard Rapunzel crying and I ran in and saw this freak trying to rape her." Rapunzel walked over to Kristoff and said "thats a lie Flynn was the one who was trying to rape me.". Jack said "it's true.". Kristoff said both of you go now. They both left. A couple of days later Kristoff said " ok I will be back in two days I need to go on a trip." "Ok I will be fine.". " ok bye I will be back." then he left. Rapunzel called Merida and asked " can you come over this weekend." "No sorry I can't I am going to my grandparents." "Ok bye." I'll call Jack Rapunzel thought. "Hey jack can you come over for awhile?" "Yeah sure." Jack said hoping the Rapunzel couldn't hear his heart beating. "I will be over in two hours ok?" Jack said. "Yup." Rapunzel said smiling. They hung up. Jack is really nice I like him Rapunzel thought. About 2 hours later someone knocks on the door. "Hey jack come in.". "So what you want to do." Jack asked. "How about we roast marshmallows and make stores." Rapunzel said almost glowing with excitement. Jack thought she looks so cute and beautiful. "Ok let's do it." "We will have to go to the store.""ok."

At the store Rapunzel was walking around looking for marshmallows. We finally find them at the back with the camping stuff. She walked up and got the items while I was looking at the grills and tents. Jack here's someone one the other side of the aisle. "Hey baby how you doing gurl." a guy with a red bandana and a nametag with the name Sinbad. Rapunzel just walked past him and went to Jack "let's go." she said. They went back to her house and roasted marshmallows. Rapunzel burnt her lip with one of the marshmallows. Jack said "are you okay?". "Mm I'll be fine but it would feel better with a hug.". Jack hugged her and they fell to the ground laughing they looked at each other and they kissed. When they pulled apart Rapunzel was blushing. It started to rain so they ran inside and it started to hail. "Now how am I supposed to get home." Jack said really madly. "Well you could stay here a night in the spare bedroom I mean." Rapunzel said her face growing a brighter red. "Ok thanks.".

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-d94a-792b-daee-0b6bd766354c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Welcome back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'll get you blackents and a pillow you can sleep on the couch ok." Rapunzel told Jack. "Yup its ok." She left the room Jack sat down and started to think I really like Rapunzel sometimes I want to ran up to her and kiss her and that we could be toge- stop that Jack don't think about her like that. Rapunzel came back she left to get settled in bed as she was walking up the stairs he are her say good night. I was in the middle of a dream when I heard something moving around I open my eyes and sit up its Rapunzel and she's mumbling about something. He walks up to her and says "Rapunzel what you doing?" Then she sits on the ground crying then he realized she was sleep walking he picked her up and brought her to her room. She slid her arms around his waist when he load her down her grip got tighter. So he laid next to her and fell asleep. In the morning Jack woke up and felt hair on his stomach he looked down and seen it was Rapunzel. He tried to move but she woke up she looked at Jack then at her room then she sat up closing her eyes. Jack looked at her confused then realized he was only in his boxers. He pulled the blanket around him and said "sorry." She opened her eyes and said " what are you doing?" " um well you were sleepwalking so I brought you back up here but you wouldn't let go so I sat and I guess I fell asleep." Jack explained to Rapunzel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Meanwhile with Anna she was walking home from practice. She heard someone behind her she turned and seen Flynn. "What the hell do you want go away." she yelled at him. He grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach and was twisting the blade. Anna started crying he pulled out the blade and pushed her to the ground. "Sorry bitch but you're in my way of my plans." Flynn stood there and watched her slowly die. He left the body and went home getting rid of the evidence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Back with Jack and Rapunzel. "So you didn't do anything to me?" she asked Jack. Jack looked at her and said "I like you more than a friend. I would never want to hurt you. You are sweet kind and beautiful. He makes me upset and I see you sad or unhappy." She looked at Jack and said "I like you too." By then jack was standing and she was on her bed sitting. When she was done talking she stood on her knees and put her arms around jack and kissed him. Jack was surprised but kissed her back. When they stopped Rapunzel was bright pink. She asked jack to leave so she could get dressed. Jack said that he had to go home. When they were outside Jack put his arm around Rapunzel and pulled her into a kiss. Across the street Flynn took a picture of those them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"At school Rapunzel was at her locker with Jack and Merida. They were talking and laughing. Flynn gave Kristoff the picture. Kristoff slaked over and slammed the picture into the locker next to Jack's head and grabbed his shirt and said" what the hell you doing with my sister." Rapunzel yelled at Kristoff to get off. He did and she took the picture "how did you get this?" "Flynn gave it to me saying he was trying to get the scenery." "What a creep."Jack said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A couple weeks later. Rapunzel, Jack, Merida and Kristoff were invited to a party. They all went and seen Flynn and some other kid. "Welcome to my party." Flynn said. "Pitch what the fuck you doing here you creepy ass psycho." Jack said. But he just smiled and then they were all knocked out. When they woke up they were tied up. Flynn was holding a gun and said "let's play spin the gun. He put it in the middle and spun it. It landed on Kristoff and Flynn picked up the gun he loads it and points it at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.026195526123px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"To be continued.../span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey welcome back sorry I didn't post sooner because I was somewhere else. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Kristoff closed his eyes preparing to get shot. Flynn pulled the trigger. It shot nothing Kristoff sighed of relief. Flynn said" beginner's luck." Flynn put the gun down. Pitch yelled" Flynn seriously this is taking to long I want to get revenge on that punk ass Jack Frost." "Fine you want revenge take that bitch." he said pointing at Rapunzel. Jack looked at Rapunzel then told Pitch " come on pitch you don't want her you want revenge on me." Pitch laughed " you like her and what's the best revenge then taking something you love." he untied Rapunzel and took her away. "Now let's spin again." Flynn spun the gun it landed on Merida. He pulled the trigger back back and a bullet went through her skull. Merida's body fell back and slumped. "What a pity she wasn't on the list but she was friends with the wrong people." he laughed.

Meanwhile with Pitch and Rapunzel. "So my dear what shall I do." Pitch asked. "Let me go please." Rapunzel cried. He built a horse made out of black sand and petted it then smiled. He heard a crash in the main room. He picked up Rapunzel put her on the horse and put her to sleep. He told the horse" go to my cave in the mountains." The horse left. Pitch ran to the main room and so the guardians fighting Flynn. Jack picked up his staff and shot ice at Pitch. "Where is she?" he yelled at Pitch. "You won't find her Frost." Flynn shot another bullet and it hit Kristoff in the head. Kristoff's body fell to the ground. Bunny threw a boom-a-rang at Pitch. Pitch built a wall of black sand and said you guardians will never find Jack's precious sweetheart. Oh and Jack you should wish her sweet dreams because well she won't have any." The sand fell and Pitch was gone. "Fuck." Jack yelled and picked up his staff and flew in the air but North grabbed his sweatshirt. "Not so fast Jack you can't just go without a plan." "Yea mate North is right." Bunny said. "No screw you let go I need to find her." "Sorry mate." Then Jack fell to the ground because Tooth knocked him out. North opened a portal and said "we should ask his mother to keep him till we think of a plan." Then they all jumped in.

 _ **To be continued...**_

I hope you liked it and sorry again this chapter was late. Here's questions to think about Why do you think Jack kept the guardians and his powers a secret and Who is Jack's mother?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I back hope you enjoy.  
Chapter 6  
Jack heard voices around him talking or more like arguing. Jack opened his eyes and saw his mother Valka and his older brother Hiccup. "Great you're here." Jack said indicating his brother. "So that's how you treat your brother. Don't ask me to save your ass again." Hiccup said. "Now boys. We are not here to fight." Valka said. "You're right mom I'm not supposed to be here I'm supposed to be out there looking for her." Jack said while walking out the room. "Mate where are you going." Bunny asked. "None of your business kangaroo." Jack said. Jack was standing outside. "Jack where are you going to go you don't know anything about Pitch." Hiccup yelled. Jack turned to him "Hiccup I'm not in the mood for your shit.". "Why? Why can't we talk and make a plan you're gonna get yourself killed. Do you think mom can handle that when you left to the new school she was devastated." "Fine we will do it but it needs to be done in two hours or I'm going." "Ok."  
Meanwhile with Pitch and Rapunzel.

*Rapunzel's nightmare*

Its dark and cold Rapunzel is running through a maze "Somebody please help me." she screamed as she turned around a dragon with a flower was behind her. "You need to wake up you are not suppose to be here." the dragon said."Who are you? What do you mean?" Rapunzel said but a shadow dragon came and Rapunzel screamed.

Rapunzel's eyes flashed open as she screamed. She sat up realizing that she is not in her room. She looks around. She sees Pitch and starts to scream. "Will you shut up." Pitch said. Rapunzel stopped screaming. "Will you please let me go." Rapunzel begged. Pitch looked at her and laughed "Why so you can run to your father." "My family is dead." she said with tears forming in her eyes. Pitch looked at her surprised "So you don't know the truth.". "What? Wait I don't understand." "Ok yes I'm going to kill you because of Frost but also because of you biological father Sandman." Rapunzel sat down trying to understand what's happening but she here's a voice. "Daddd I'm home." a girl said. "Mavis I'm busy." Pitch said. She came down in the room "what's going on here dad?". "You remember uncle sandman well here's his daughter." "No way you found her.". Mavis looked at Rapunzel "Hi I'm Mavis your cousin.".

Meanwhile with Jack and the Guardians. "So we just break in and get her." Jack spoke. "Its not that easy mate." Bunny told Jack. Everyone shook their head agreeing with Bunny. Sandy was looking out the window. "Why?" Jack asked angrily. "Jack let me tell you a piece of Guardian history." North said as those to walked in a room. "About 18 years ago us guardians and pitch were on the same side. But pitch's wife wasn't. She hated Sandy's wife and when sandy's wife had a daughter. Pitches wife Victoria took Mavis their daughter she was about two. When sandy asked Pitch to come back to the light Victoria got angry and cursed sandy with is why he can't speak. Sandy's wife came to Victoria but they got into a fight Mavis was nearby and accidently got hit by magic and turned into a vampire. Victoria and Sandy's wife killed each other and Victoria's unborn child. Pitch was angry and swore vengeance against Sandy that's why your girlfriend Rapunzel was with a different family for safety." "So Rapunzel is being tortured by her own uncle when i get there... I have a plan lets go."

To be continued...  
So theres a twist. Let's just say this is getting good I'm just writing as I go along. And sorry to how to train your dragon fans if i got hiccups moms name wrong but i looked it up and that's the name i found so please don't hate. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's a good question what's jacks plan?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to write this I had a lot of personal problems going on. But that's over now who cares let's get on with the story I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Back with Mavis and Rapunzel. "Mavis sweety I have to go take care of some business." Pitch said. "Ok daddy." Mavis said. "And don't get attached to her you know what will happen." Pitched declared. Rapunzel look at Mavis "What plan?". "The plan to turn me into human but to do it we need you..." But before she could finish she started to cry. Rapunzel got up and hugged her. "We need you and your power but to do the spell it will kill you." "But why do you want to change?" "I don't want to change my dad wants me to change." Rapunzel stood up shocked.

Meanwhile with Jack. "Ok Pitch should be here soon."Jack said. Everyone looks at Jack like he's crazy. "Oiy mate we don't even know the plan yet I'm gonna kill you." Jack jumps behind North "Now now there's no need to kill him Bunny." Pitch spoke appearing from thin air. Hiccup looked at Jack. "So I'll make a deal with you." Jack spoke. Tooth and North said at the same time "you can't make a deal with him." Jack walked toward Pitch "how about I tell you a very powerful person that I know could help you besides punzie." Pitch looked at Jack intrigued about what he was saying "so what's the deal Frost?" Hiccup looked at Jack "the deal is if I get him or her to help you let punzie go." Pitch looked at Jack trying to figure out if he is playing a trick. "And I get to see her before I start." They were about to shake hands but hiccup runs and tackles Jack. "Jack you can't do this." Jack punches Hiccup and pushes him off "it's not your choice you don't like it then leave." Jack stands up and shakes pitches hand. "You've got yourself a deal Frost." "Take me to her." Jack demanded. Tooth flies to Hiccup to help him up "Jack you made a stupid choice you're just a child you don't know anything but when pitch breaks the deal don't come to me for help because brother I won't help." "Hiccup I'm surprised you think so lowly of me we are talking about my daughter and niece I won't break the deal." He says as he grabs jack and disappears.

With Hiccup and the Guardians. "Jack is stupid." Hiccup says as he punches the ground. North looks at them "no he is not I know exactly who he is talking about who can help but that person won't cure Mavis that person will destroy pitch."

With Jack and Pitch. Jack shows up in a room with two girls in it one with jet black hair and the other with golden hair. "Jack?!" Rapunzel says. Jack runs in and picks up Rapunzel and kisses her. Mavis walks up and says "hi im Mavis my cousin really likes you." Rapunzel starts to blush a deep and Jack says " well i really like her too." "But Jack how did you get here?" "I made a deal don't worry i will rescue you I have the perfect plan." Ok Frost times up now get to these so called powerful person that could help." with those words Jack disappears back to the guardians.

With the guardians. "Now lets go to L.A." Jack said. " so mate why we going there?" Bunny asked. "Well I know exactly who wants revenge on Pitch." Jack stayed playfully.

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry again it took so long.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone. Welcome back and thank you 4Dedicated for your review. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 8

Jack and the Guardians went to L.A. "Mate who exactly are we looking for?" Bunny asked. "Yeah Jack who are we looking for?" Tooth asked Jack impatiently. "Will you stop asking who we are looking for. I know who to look for you just need to fucking trust me ok."Jack yelled. The guardians shook their heads up and down. After a little while of walking "finally we are here." They arrived at a big mansion Jack walks up and knocks on the door. A very tall figure with black hair and light blue eyes "Hello?". "Hey Once-ler its me Jack." "Oh hey Jack how have you been?" "Oh I've been good but we need your help to get something I love back from Pitch." "The same Pitch that made me cut down every tree and got rid of Lorax." "Yup." "Ok I'll help you because that son of a bitch deserves to be destroyed." "Ok Once-ler meet the guardians Tooth, Bunny and North." "Oh what I had a guest staying at my house he said he wanted to know questions but I can't keep up with him let go get him." A minute later Once-ler comes out with none other than the golden ball of joy the sandman. "Sandy!" All the guardians screamed as they run up to hug him. "We thought you were in the Bahamas." they all said.

It was almost Rapunzel's birthday she would be turning 19. In about 4 hours. "I can't believe your dad wants you to change who you are." Rapunzel said to Mavis. "Yeah I know its bad." Just then Pitch came in the room "well girls looks like Jack is late we have to stick with my plan." he laughed. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Mavis she looks at him and says almost about to cry "this was not part of the plan." "Rapunzel the only way to save your cousin is to heal her with your powers now do it." Rapunzel runs to her cousin "Mavis I'll help you don't you worry." Rapunzel said while crying she puts her hands on the wound and tried but couldn't. " I can't do it" she cried and held Mavis's hand she began to sing a lullaby her 'parents' would sing her.

 _Flower gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fates design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Rapunzel started to cry then all of a sudden Jack kicked the door down. Pitch grabbed Rapunzel and put the knife to her throat "One step closer and i will kill her." Pitch said. Jack froze in his place looking at Rapunzel. Once-ler came in the room. "This is who you were looking for this greedy guy who killed his friend" Pitch started laughing. Sandy walked in the room and grabbed the knife off of Pitch. Pitch the pushed Rapunzel to the ground if it's a fight you want a fight you will get." Pitch called all his nightmares. Jack started fighting the nightmares that circled around Rapunzel and Mavis. The guardians were fighting other nightmares and sandy and Once-ler were fighting Pitch. A glow started to show from Rapunzel and she tried to heal Mavis again. Then when Rapunzel thought that Mavis was gone forever Mavis woke up and killed the nightmares and went straight for her dad. She grabbed his cloak and screamed in ancient vampire language then she said "I will no longer help you." She threw him to Once-ler who punched him in the face that knocked him out. Jack ran to Rapunzel and hugged her they looked at each other and kissed for a good minute then Sandy came over then hugged Rapunzel. Mavis said "well i am happy that you are back together." North said "well time to celebrate lets go guys." Jack picked up Rapunzel bridal style and flew her to North's place.

 _ **Well that was very exciting to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. I hate to end this story but Rapunzel was saved and Pitch was defeated. Well I think I'm going to start another story. Please tell me what you thought of this in the review section. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
